1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which comprises a first and a second housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector 10′ is introduced referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, which comprises an insulative housing 1′ with a plurality of terminals 2′ mounted thereon and a shield 3′ surrounding the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base section and a mating section extending forward from the base section and defining a receiving space 11′ therein. Each terminal 2 comprises a contacting portion exposed to the receiving space and a solder portion projecting out of the insulative housing.
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of FIG. 8 taken along line 9-9, which discloses an inner structure of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of grooves 12′ extending forward from a rear side of the base section until communicating with the receiving space. The grooves are arranged at a fixed interval and form a plurality of ribs 13′ therebetween. To keep a steadily connection between the electrical connector and a mating connector, the mating section should extend a long distance in a mating direction (figured as a). As the shield is retained on the base section of the housing, the base section of the housing also extends a long distance (figured as b) to provide enough retaining area. As a result, the length (figured as c) of the electrical connector in the mating direction is too long and so is the corresponding ribs. However, the ribs with long distance are easy to break down during moulding procedure of the housing. Therefore, a new design which can overcome the problems is required.